narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaya Kemono-Uchiha
Amaya Kemono-Uchiha is an OC/RPC for the Naruto Universe series. She appears only in the anime Naruto Shippuden series, as a Missing Nin. She's become the love interest and girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha. Created by XxBloodyMoonxx Background Amaya is the middle child of her five siblings, 2 older brothers, a twin sister (Sister is younger by 10 minutes), and a younger brother. Her Mother is from the Kemono clan which is a rare clan from Onigakure (Village Hidden Among Demons). While her Father is from the Uchiha clan from Konohagakure. In her mother's eyes, Amaya could have never do anything right from her own. Her mother always compared Amaya to her twin sister, who's have personality is the complete opposite of her's. Her mother always wanted Amaya to act polite, good mannered, poised and graceful to be a housewife. Her mother tried to teach her to cook, clean, wash and care for the man of the house. However, Amaya never wanted to act or be that, she wanted to be an great ninja; that's why something her mother has strongly disapproved of when her lack of agreement and responsibility. Since her mother and Amaya had completely different personalities and ambitions, it caused them to have a horrible relationship between them in her early childhood. Amaya and her mother would always argue and fight, they could never agree on anything. When Amaya was being taught how to cook, wash or clean, she would always run outside and play free time to spend with her brothers and father. However, in her father's eyes, Amaya could never do anything wrong or made mistakes. Amaya was completely spoiled by her father as he's favorite parent of her life by having a good father and daughter relationship between them as always being daddy's little girl, he always gave her what she wanted. He would never admit it, but her father loved how Amaya chose him so much instead of her mother. In his eyes by starring down at her with his bright smile, he could never see how such his daughter being a playful and adventurous personality have to be changed to good mannered or poised person to be strongest fighter at the young age just like her father and brothers. At the age of 7, Amaya was taught by her father on how to become a strong ninja with ninja abilities and medical skills. He taught her on how to awaken her Sharingan and how to use it correctly. Unfortunately, her mother found out about her father teaching Amaya on how to fight and ninja abilities. This caused her parents to argue all of the time everything about Amaya and goals at the night in the bigger arguments. Her mother angrily disagreeing with her father, saying that Amaya should be lady like and housewife instead of a ninja. While her father was arguing that she shouldn't be kept inside, that she should be allowed to learn how to become a ninja like everybody else. On her birthday, June 21, when Amaya turned 9 years old along with her twin sister on the same day. On her 9th birthday, Amaya's mother couldn't take it anymore. Her mother told the ANBU that her husband used to be an assassin. The ANBU then came in a huge army, attacking their house at night. They set the house on fire, then captured her 2 brothers. Amaya managed to escape but not for long, she was captured by two guards. Amaya was then pinned to the ground while a third guard held her head. She was forced to watch her father be stabbed to death, forced to watch her brothers be stabbed then thrown into the fire. While this was all happening, Amaya's mother took her twin sister and ran away from the village during the attack on her birthday. Ever since that day Amaya has hated her birthday because of her mother and she's also has hated her mother and twin sister. Amaya found out right before her father died that her mother and sister had setting the entire thing up. Ever since then she has wanted revenge against her mother and sister by average her father and brothers. Promising one day she'll get her revenge for what they did, how they ruined her life. And ever since that day Amaya has been traveling from village to village, not stopping to stay at any. At the age of 11, Amaya stayed at Konohagakure more then she has in any other village. After a few weeks in Konohagakure Amaya met Kakashi Hatake . He didn't like the idea of Amaya traveling at such a young age, with such little ninja skills. He didn't have a team at the time, and after some negotiating she agreed to be trained by him. Kakashi taught her bascially everything he knows, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and special training for the Sharigan. At the age of 14, Amaya completely finished her training with Kakashi since he couldn't teach her anything anymore. Since she was done with her training Amaya soon left the village since she never actually was a ninja for Konohagakure. She traveled and trained for a year before she ran into the Akatsuki and stayed with them for 2 years, training with Tobi for those 2 years. After discovering the truth about the Nine Tails' Attack and her mother's harsh lies, she's actually running away from Tobi and Akatsuki members. Personality Amaya is a kindhearted, intelligent, energetic and native child of fond to be doing pulling pranks and causing trouble or getting people into trouble as a young child, troublemaker and silly prankster similarities with Naruto Uzumkai on her people, bullies and other kids of her clan. She is very stubborn, serious and impatient, hating to be kept waiting and curious about the ninja abilities and world so much as her father and brothers did. She is extremely pugnacious always loves getting into fights with the older kids and bullies at the Academy who's bullying and picking on her with a mean nickname and stand out for Naruto, Saruka, Sasuke and Hinata a lot. She is fierce, tough, sarcastic, rebellious and hotheaded personality to always argued and fights with her mother for taking over her life at home. She's rather a independent, athletic, strong-willed, loving and tomboyish fighter at her teen years later as a seventeen years old teenager. However, under all that tough side, there's a soft side, nice and gentle personality. If people actually get on her soft side, she is sensitive and will protect them no matter what. She becomes more playful, energetic, fun-loving and will always try to joke around or pull pranks from her childhood. Appearance Amaya has milky white skin and that makes her icy blue eyes pop out which she's striking resemblance to her mother and her twin younger sister, and also she's has the black hair from her father. She also has a thick layer of black eyeliner. She has long straight black hair reaches down to her waist, with a long right part side bang covering her right eye. Her body is a very well toned, slim, slender build and womanly with long legs. She has three stud helix piercing on both ears with a metal bar through each ear. She has through the right side of her nose. Lastly, she has a belly button piercing. As child, her hair was short on her back, she's wears the purple shirt with black linens and Uchiha Clan symbol on her left sleeved shirt, black shorts and blue sandals. Her outfit consists of a fishnet shirt with sleeves reaching her elbows. A black tank top over the fishnet. And a small navy blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the left sleeve and her old headband on the right sleeve. She wears black fingerless gloves with fishnet underneath. She has a katana with s silver strap wrapped around her waist. She wears tight grey pants with bandage wrapped around her left leg. Her shoes reach her knees with metal plates wrapped around. With fishnet under her shoes also. In the Naruto the Last movie, she's usually wears the dark short-sleeved purple long kimono blouse that's reaches down to her upper thighs, dark gray charcoal tank undershirt, black spandex stretch leggings and low-heeled black boots with sliver linens. Abilities Taijutsu Amaya specialized in Taijutsu. When she trained with Kakashi he focused a lot on her Taijutsu. She was skilled enough to go head to head with Kakashi in a full Taijutsu fight, only getting a few scratches. Her impressive raw strength allows her to easily lift Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy at the same time. Likewise, she can easily leap across long distances and over high obstacles from a stationary position, as well as effectively traverse various terrains and vertical surfaces with great speed to hoist herself easily up and off rooftops. She can easily throw a much larger and heavier opponent against a set of pipes with enough force to break them, and can shatter large boulders of rock launched at her with a single punch each. Amaya is also quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes, able to easily dodge a much larger opponent's assault in a Taijutsu battle or Ninjutsu cast at a close range. Her dexterity and balance are also considerably high, allowing her to skillfully dodge a large barrage of projectiles nearly unscathed, further aiding her in battle. She has impressive acrobatic skills; akin to parkour and free-running, she can slide across surfaces with great control, perform mid-air flips and twirls, run up and across walls. She is also quite flexible, able to bend and twist effectively enough to attack from various angles or squeeze through most spaces. Ninjutsu Amaya primarily relies on her mastery of ninjutsu, of which she has a vast arsenal due in part to her Sharingan and her training with Kakashi and Tobi. Both Sensei's trained her effectively in Ninjutsu to the point were she learned many jutsu. With this arsenal, she can attack or defend against her opponents in numerous manners. Since she also has the Sharingan, she was able to copy many jutsus, mostly fire, lightning, and lava jutsu. Lava Release Amaya possesses the Lava ReleaseKekkei Genkai, which allows her to spit out lava that can melt almost anything in its path. The great amount of steam generated after the lava strikes can serve as an effective smokescreen, allowing her to attack again while the enemy is distracted. A significant amount of exposure was enough to make Itachi's Susanoo begin to melt when it was hit during a training exercise. She could spit multiple balls of lava at the enemy. She could also create an armor made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to her taijutsu attacks increasing their potential damage. Blaze Release Amaya also possesses the Blaze Release Kekkei Genka, which she easily developed when she obtained Mangekyo Sharingan during her training with Tobi. Blaze Release is an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in her eyesight, Amaya can control the movement of the flames into surrounding her and creating spikes to protect herself. When she gained her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, her Blaze Release greatly improved. She could use the Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi without Susanoo, she since she hardly uses Susanoo, as well as create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defenses and ignite them, and finally create a barrage of Amaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies. Genjutsu While used less often, she has also shown proficient skill in genjutsu, which she can use as a set-up for stronger attacks. Her skill in it's usage is able to easily deceive most opponents with well-timed diversions, giving her opponents little chance to counter. While training with Tobi, he mostly focused on her Genjutsu abilities. Against most high-level techniques, she has advanced knowledge of their working, and is able to dispel genjutsu as well. Dōjutsu Sharingan Amaya awakened her Sharingan while her Father was still alive. However, he only trained her to awaken it not master it since he was soon killed. This dōjutsu allows Amaya to analyse and predict movements, observe the flow of chakra, copy the techniques of others, and cast powerful illusions through eye-contact. Since Kakashi, also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi, her skills to copy attacks are very good, however, she hardly copies jutsu. Instead, she uses her Sharingan to analyse and predict movements and cast powerful illusions. Mangekyō Sharingan Amaya awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan after she watched her Father and brothers deaths. However, she was unaware until she started training with Kakashi. She learned from Kakashi how to perform Kamui: a technique that creates a space-time barrier in the form of a swirling void that sucks any target he focuses his eye on to another dimension and also bring them back; even transporting them to a new location. She was a natural when learning to use Kamui. Her skill and aim is amazing, able to successfully warp small, large, fast-moving, or multiple targets in rapid succession. Since Amaya already mastered her Mangekyo Sharingan while she was training with Kakashi, she awakened her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan while she was training with Tobi. When she awakened her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, she was able to cast Tsukuyomi, allowing her to break a target's will and paralyze them. She is also able to cast Amaterasu, which converges unquenchable black flames at the focal point of his sight that continue to burn for an entire week, or until they have completely consumed whatever they come into contact with. Kemono Clan Power Sealed Demon Amaya is half Uchiha and half Kemono. In the Kemono clan, the power is rare. Usually people who get this rare power they end up dying. But Amaya was one of the few survivers. People of the Kemono clan with the special power are born with a demon inside them. The demon is different from Tailed Beasts , they are demons that come directly from the dead. The demons are spirits with powerful chakra natures. Amaya's demon is named Akuryo, his chakra natures are fire, lightning and lava; that's where Amaya her chakra natures. Akuryo has fire, lightning, and lava flowing inside his body like blood. He is able to shoot fire, lightning, and/or lava from any part of his body. He can also control the fire, lightning, and lava element when it's outside his body. Akuryo's weapon is a large silver scythe with a long chain on the end, that he usually wraps around his arm. Like his body, Akuryo's scythe has fire, lightning, and lava flowing inside it like blood also. With just a simple slice of the scythe, Akuryo is able to release fire, lightning, and/or lava from it to attack his opponent. Not only does Akuryo have amazing swordsman skills, he also has amazing combat skills. His strength is incredible. His battle style is complete instinct. He battles like a berserk, ignoring injuries, and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. Amaya has a big seal on her upper back. When she summons Akuryo the burns her skin, and Akuryo forms out of the seal, in a lava like form. Akuryo and Amaya can only go 5 miles away from each other before a invisible chain pulls them back together. Akuryo can also come out of the seal, if Amaya is extremely angered or if she's very close to death. Statistics Relationships Daisuke Uchiha (Father) Amaya and Daisuke had an amazing relationship. As a child, Daisuke always spoiled her, giving her anything she wanted. Even going to the point to disobey his wife's wishes and teaching how to become a ninja. He even stood up for Amaya when his wife would try to teach to cook or clean, which is something Amaya hated to do. Daisuke would never admit it but he had a special place in his heart for Amaya then his other children. Three hours before Daisuke's death, Amaya and him got into an argument. Amaya was already upset from the fight with her mother in the morning, and Daisuke was trying to talk to her. The argument ended with Amaya saying "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR MARRYING SUCH A STUPID WOMAN!" Of course Amaya didn't mean it and Daisuke knew that, so he wasn't mad at her. But after Daisuke's death, which Amaya watched, she regreted saying that to him. The last time they talked was them arguing, and the last words Amaya said to her father was "I hate you." Amaya now believes that her father died thinking she hated him, and she hates herself for saying something like that to him. But Daisuke died knowing she loved him since she was crying and fighting while she watched him die. Erika Kemono (Mother) Erika and Amaya hated each other, always getting into fights. Erika is a very strict, poised and good mannered lady since she grew up as royalty. She wanted her two daughters to grow up to be exactly like her, to learn how to care for the husband. Her youngest daugther, Hikari, loved her mother and wanted to be exactly like her. Erika taught Hikari how to cook, clean, sew, and care for the man of the house easily. However, when Erika tried to teach everything to Amaya, she would just run outside and play with her father. Erika hated that Amaya wanted to become a ninja, or that she always wanted to play with her brothers and be outside instead of learing from her. Erika would complain to her husband all the time. She even wanted to send Amaya to a poor family so she could be a slave. But Daisuke would always stop and protect Amaya. For 6 months Erika was having an affair with an ANBU captain and Amaya knew about it, which made her hatered for her mother grow. In the morning of Amaya's birthday, Amaya and Erika got into the biggest fight they ever been in. Amaya yelling a her mother calling her a stupid ignorant whore. While Erika yelled she was going to sell Amaya to be a poor selfless slave. Erika left the house furious and to the man she's been having an affair with that her father was an assassin, which was a lie. She also said that he was raising a demon, refering to Amaya having a demon inside her. The ANBU army left and attacked the house, while Erika took Hikari to another village. Not even caring that she just caused her husband and sons death. Sasuke Uchiha At first Amaya and Sasuke hated each other, always yelling and insulting one another. Sasuke didn't like that Amaya was half an Uchiha with the Sharingan, he always insulted her saying she was a fake. But one night Amaya told Sasuke all about her life, her past, her like and dislikes. And he told Amaya about his past, and how he regrets killing Itachi. That night when Sasuke was saying that Itachi tricked Sasuke to protect him, he started crying. Instead of insulting or making fun of him, Amaya hugged him and let him cry on her shoulder since she knew how confused he was. The next day Sasuke realized that he was in love with Amaya. That was the only time he ever cried or admitted he did something wrong to anyone. So he started being different toward Amaya, instead of insulting her, he would protect her. He would always pull her away from any guys that tried to flirt with her, and would always try to keep her from getting hurt in a battle. And same with Amaya, she started growing feelings for him and always became worried about him whenever he used the Mangekyo Sharingan. On one mission Amaya and Sasuke got separated from Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. They spent the night at a hotel since it was raining outside. The next day, Amaya and Sasuke got into a huge fight. Amaya then realized that she was in love with Sasuke. So she ran back to look for him, and she found him sitting on a bench. She went up to him, grabbed his face in her hands then kissed him, which he returned and told each other they were in love. Part II Before meeting Sauske Uchiha, she's discovered the truth about Tobi's true secret identity is Obito Uchiha pretended to be Madara Uchiha, who's the mastermind the behind of the Nine Tails' Attack on Naruto's birthday and his parents (Minato and Kushina) are died. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT